


The Tale of Princess Allura

by PleasantlyToasted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kid Fic, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, they met when they were kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyToasted/pseuds/PleasantlyToasted
Summary: A bamboo cutter finds a beautiful girl in the woods and takes her home, assuming that it was a gift from the gods. She befriends some of the children in the villages, one of which is Shay. When her father, the bamboo cutter, returns to the woods and finds a bunch of gold nuggets, they leave the town and move to the capital. Allura becomes a princess and grows up in the city. All these suitors come and try to win her hand, but she turns them away. Her heart was already won by Shay. She returns to the village to find Shay.





	The Tale of Princess Allura

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this at all so I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll actually write the rest of this....

Looming green stalks of bamboo surrounded him. Coran looked up at the blue sky that was riddled with clouds. He could barely see it through all the bamboo leaves. The stalks were almost fifteen feet in the air. The autumn breeze made the trees dance and sent a shiver down his spine. He was getting too old for this. It’s a warm day in the early autumn season, but the gusty winds made him shiver. After taking a few moments to appreciate the scenery, Coran continued walking down the path. 

He made his way to his favorite spot by the stream. He took the bundle off his back and sat down by the water, pulling out the lunch his wife had made him: his favorite noodles and a peach. When he finished with the peach, he threw the pit into the stream and watched it travel away as he took a sip of water from his flask. The bamboo part of the rainforest is so close to home, only about an hour’s walk. It’s peaceful out here with just the sounds of nature.

Coran and his wife, Ildara, made many things from the bamboo. His favorite was making baskets because he got to spend more time with his wife. She’d take a break from sewing and they’d sit with their knees touching as they wove the baskets. Sometimes, they’d talk to keep things interesting, and sometimes they enjoyed the relaxing silence of being together. It was a simple life and they made enough to get by. Coran was happy, he assumed Ildara was happy.

Happily, he cut down trees and the day goes on. He was hot and sweaty, but the leaves and the clouds keep the sun from beating down on him. It was almost dusk when he starts packing up. 

As he’s walking down the path, he hears a noise that sounds like crying. “It must be the wind,” he told himself. He stops for a moment and realizes the wind is not blowing.  _ Maybe it’s my imagination _ , he thought. 

He paused for a moment, standing completely still. Softly in the distance, he heard it again. Someone was crying? He followed the soft cries. It sounded like the wails of a baby. Had someone left purposely left their child out in the rainforest? Panic and desperation grew as he searched frantically for the child. He couldn’t leave some defenseless baby out in the woods.

The sound grew louder and louder as he grew closer. Finally, he found the source of the crying. A chubby baby was laying in a basket. She had silver hair that shone in the moonlight. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes filled with tears, her cries nearly completely ceased as she stared at Coran in amazement. The clothes she wore were regal, the fabric too expensive for her to be a commoner. 

Maybe she was a noble from the capital? But how did she get all the way out here? However she got here, Coran can’t just leave her here. She’d die.

He has this strange feeling in his gut. A feeling that is telling him that he was meant to take her, meant to find her and bring her home. Something about her puts his mind at ease. Perhaps it was destiny. He cautiously picked up the basket, wrapping the blankets tighter around her so she wouldn’t get cold. He hushed her, rocking her gently and humming. Coran and the baby made their way home while thoughts raced in his head. Thoughts about how she ended up there, how long she’d been there, and things of that nature.

Coran and Ildara had never raised a child together. Ildara had had a miscarriage once and had been too heartbroken to try again after that. Maybe this baby would be their chance at getting to raise a child.

It was dark now, Coran could barely see a few feet ahead of him. He worried that his wife might be wondering where he was. He closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed and placing the baby down. Coran could hear his wife in her sewing room, humming as she worked. He unpacked all his things, setting the wood in the pile, taking off his boots, putting his tools away, and changed into more comfortable clothes.

Picking the baby up, he headed towards his wife’s sewing room to tell her the news. He knocked on the already open door, causing his wife to look up. She noticed the baby in his hands and immediately rushed over.

“I found her in the woods,” he explained.

“All alone?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Look at her clothes, they’re so rich. She’s so beautiful and unreal, she must be a gift from the gods.”

“You think so?”

“The gods work in mysterious ways. Perhaps they wanted you to find her and bring her home.”

“Now we can have a child of our own,” he said. “She must be destined to be royalty, just look at this expensive fabric.”

“I feel it in me,” Ildara said. “She’s meant to be our baby and I’m sure she’s destined for greatness.”

“How old do you think she is? We have no way of providing breast milk for her,” Coran said.

“We’ll go to the market tomorrow and find some formula or something. We’ll find a way to feed her because she’s meant to be here.”

\--

A few days later, Ildara awoke Coran from his sleep. “Coran, Coran,” she said. “Wake up, my dear.”

Groggily, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What is it?” he asked.

“The gods came to me in a dream, they want us to call her Allura, ‘the divine counselor.’ Isn’t that name marvelous?” Her eyes were full of joy, sparkling as the light from the moon that was creeping through their window hit her face.

“Allura,” Coran repeated. He looked down at the small baby that lay between and ran his hands through her hair. She grumbled in her sleep, turning towards his warmth. He tucked in her blankets more, afraid that she was cold. He smiled down at her. What a beautiful name for a beautiful baby.

He decided that he’d still call her princess as a nickname.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @grumpymarmora!


End file.
